Midnight howl
by Boodudet67
Summary: Werewolf AU. Marienette was raised by Tikki and Plagg, who are fellow werewolves. She has a legendary gift of luck and healing, her soulmate the opposite. What happens when a new wolf threatens the existence of the others? Legend says Mari and her soulmate can defeat it... if only they new who each other were...they may be closer than they think...
1. Chapter 1

**If I say multicoloured female, I mean Marienette. If I say orange feale, Trixie ad black male is Plagg.**

 **Aywasis enjoy**

* * *

"AHHH! Dammit Mari!" Alya shouted whacking her friend on the shoulder. Marienette laughed and settled herself on the bench, letting her hair fall to her sides.

"I'm good at stalking my prey," She added sneakily. Alya rolled her eyes.

"Are you sure you're meant to be human?" Alya asked uneasily, the bluenette laughed.

"I agree with you," She replied.

Marienette's head shot up and she looked into the doorway. Her nose got a familiar scent and she smiled at it. Twitching, the scent of blood reached her instead. The blue haired girl growled under her breath and held her oxygen in. She couldn't afford a freak out here. A red necklace fastened to her neck glowed as the presence of blood drew nearer.

"I need to go," Marienette lied and bolted out of the building. Leaving a confused Alya staring at her," I will explain later!"

"Hey Mari," Adrien said, she raced past him" Bye Mari!"

"Later!" Marienette shouted back," Busy!"

Nino, Adrien and Alya watched as she left, millions of scenarios rushing through their minds. Mari would always disappear at the most random times, leaving them all confused. Most days she would return an hour later, rarely she wouldn't show up for a week. It was very odd.

Little did they know what she was really up to...

* * *

A wolf's howl echoed through the forest surrounding the school, quickly joined by more. A fence enclosed the greenery away from the school to ensure no students were harmed by the creatures living in it. Unknowingly to them, the animals walked alongside them daily. They were friends with the wolves without knowing it!

Marienette climbed the fence and ran deeper into the woods, no one can see her transformation. She couldn't risk people finding out.. What would they do? Test on her? Send her away? Judge her? No one would.

A purple smoke engulfed her as she turned into a pale white wolf with pure blue eyes. There was a black and grey spot covering her left eye and some others on her back right leg. A charcoal smear was on her back. Panting, Marienette looked around, her senses amplified to match her abilities.

The transformed were much bigger than your average pack mate. They were as tall as a male human, but as strong as ten. All were faster than expected, however each had a special power that was unlocked through time. Marienette found hers, she could bring life and create it, something only legends told was possible.

The powers were often told by the eyes and the necklace. The chain around the neck in human form represented what the heart of the creature was made of. Hers was ruby, a powerful and unbreakable one. Each one of them was immortal, the only way to die was to remove your heart through an ancient ritual.

"Tikki? Plagg?" She called once her transformation was complete. A howl was the only response she got.

"Mari we are over here, but be quiet the pups have arrived," Tikki quietly but Marienette could hear perfectly.

Transformed pups were born as wolves and when they turned into humans would be a baby. It depended on how the parents raised them to what age they turned. In today's society it typically ended in the pups becoming people and later discovering their identities. Plagg and Tikki raised Marienette when she was found in the woods, with the bite of the wolf.

To become a wolf you of course had to be bitten, Mari's parents abandoned her when she was, unknowing of what to do. Tikki found her and became a mother figure to her, training her how to hunt and transform between lives.

"Oh my gosh!" Marienette exclaimed as quietly as she could.

Following the scent to the cave, Mari entered the cold stone den, there a redish wolf was cradling three pups in her paws. A black male was sleeping behind them, he stirred when Marienette came in. Gasping, the multi-coloured female fan-girled out at the pups.

"Names?"

"Aria, Xavier and Kioko," Tikki explained, Marienette settled next to the pups and looked at them.

One of the pups looked like Tikki, another like Plagg. However, the little girl looked like a mix between the two. A sudden thought hit Mari, she was technically a sister and a babysitter.

Tikki and Plagg had been trying to start a pack for years but each year unsuccessful. Once a pack was formed, wolves could claim land and stay in the form they desired to. Once pregnant, transformation was denied, if you did it endangered the children the mother is carrying.

"Plagg thinks he's had it tough today," Tikki sighed, Marienette laughed softly.

The large black male opened one eyes groggily. He noticed Mari in the cave and got up quickly. His murky green eyes pierced through the entrance and he growled lowly.

"Marienette we need to go hunting," Plagg spoke, for such an intimidating creature, his voice was child like yet perfectly mature. It was something to comfort you whilst scaring you off.

"You read my mind," Mari agreed and the pair left.

The forest was massive, covering many acres of land. They weren't the only wolves, heavens no, there were many loitered around each sector and tree. However, they all kept to themselves and never crossed territories unless it was necessary. Marienette was welcomed in all areas for her gift but not allowed in them by Plagg and Tikki. The couple weren't being selfish, they just didn't want Marienette to be taken advantage of.

Plagg and Marienette turned their heads in the same direction at once, an unfamiliar scent. Snarling Plagg took the lead, keeping her behind him. Teeth baring, they followed it.

The scent lead them close to the boundary. They couldn't go any further without being spotted by the people, risking their safety. The black male turned and left, nudging Marienette along with him. Sighing in defeat, she followed him.

He lead her to the meadow, the flowery area held a deer heard -but no the one you would expect. These were made of snow, only when killed did they give a worthy meal. The only way to murder these creatures was to lure them in the sun. Ice deer hid in the shadows, avoiding melting and their worst enemy, wolves.

"You go one way, I'll go the other," Plagg whispered.

Marienette proceeded to stalk through the flowers, leaving them flattened as she stepped on them. Plagg mirrored her actions, going through the right side of the meadow. They continued moving forward, backs pointed in the air, ready to pounce at any second.

"3, 2 -" Mari muttered. She was about to say one when an orange blur threw themselves at her.

Snarls ripped through the air as bite marks pierced the wolves skin. The fight lead to the meadow, the pair clawed and scowled at each other until they were out of breath. The blue-eyed wolf's nose crinkled as she sent a warning stare at her opponent. The orange wolf gestured to her left and she turned her head. There, in the middle of the field, stood Adrien, Alya and Nino.

"Shoot!" Marienette cursed," Sorry I thought you were trying to attack me,"

"It's fine. Don't sweat... Um any gift that can help with this?" The orange wolf asked. The voice sounded female.

"Nope... Healing yours?" Mari questioned, the wolves eyes bulged.

"So you're the legendary Marienette then? I'm Trixie," Trixie replied," I can make fire, helpful when hunting those things,"

Trixie gestured to the ice deer that we're starting to scatter off. Marienette thought for a moment.

"I know them..." Mari trailed off, Trixie looked at her with a confused look," They don't know I'm a wolf, thank god! I know their human forms and they know mine... HER PHONE!"

Trixie looked back to the human trio watching them. All three were standing in shock, other than the girl, she was filming this whole damn thing. Marienette slowly stepped towards them, her head down. The orange wolf behind her froze in horror.

"What are you doing?!" She hissed.

"Bare with me," Mari retorted.

The multi-coloured female strode towards her friends, they didn't move back. Sighing, Mari picked up a stick and wagged her tail playfully. This wasn't her lowest moment in life, but it made the top ten.

"I think she wants to play," Alya whispered.

Adrien picked up the stick carefully and threw it. Rolling her eyes, Marienette ran after it and dropped it in front of Alya, the girl picked it up and threw it whilst putting her phone on the ground. Taking this as her chance, Marienette picked up the phone in her jaw and legged it back through the forest.

Alya swore as the boys laughed hysterically. Trixie cocked her head to the side and followed Mari. The three in the meadow sighed in relief.

"There goes my flipping proof! I better find that phone so help me god! It has my billing information-"

"Wolves don't have bank accounts babe!" Nino reasoned.

"That wasn't a typical wolf oh no... That was a werewolf!" Alya assumed.

"Yeah totally," Adrien replied sarcastically.

"We best get home," Nino said. They left towards the path they had found earlier leafing to the meadow.

"Trixie trust me, this will work," Marienette said, she transformed back into her human form and unlocked the phone. In a few short clicks, she deleted the videos and pictures.

"Can't she get them back?" Trixie asked, she had orange hair forced into a bun, pure Snow White skin and dirt brown lips. Her eyes were red, blood red.

"Not if I remove them off the cloud," Mari responded.

Once she finished her plan, the pair changed back into wolves. Quickly, they headed to the meadow, only to see the three friends had gone. Growling, Trixie followed the scent, Mari tailing her.

"We're gonna have to be fast to catch them before the border," The orange-female muttered.

Forcing their legs to go a pace faster, they caught up with the trio leaving the meadow. Fear whipped across the humans' faces. Alya glared at the phone fastened in Mari's muzzle. The boys rolled their eyes as the amateur reporter angrily complained about this fact.

"Give it back... Good wolfie," Alya cooed, rolling her eyes, Marienette dropped the phone in front of the raging girl.

Alya's eyes lit up as she scrabbled to pick up the device. Trixie exchanged a worried look to Marienette. _Is this phone her life?_ Trixie thought to herself. As if reading her thoughts, Mari nodded.

Adrien stared at her intently. The multi-coloured female felt herself shrivel back. _God you can't even face him in wolf form and he has no idea who you really are!_ Marienette scolded in her head. His bright green orbs locked in with her bluebell ones for a brief moment. The blonde shrugged, whatever thought he had obviously left him.

"Lets go before they steal something else," Nino suggested, Alya and he turned to leave but Adrien was still at a standstill.

"Doesn't that one look a bit like Mari? I mean look at the eyes," He suddenly blurted out.

* * *

 **Keep howling guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! A new poll is on my profile so you can vote for which story you want to prioritise more.**

 **If you cannot access it, please message me with your votes so I can add them in.**

 **Anyway enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

"Wait what?" Alya asked, Nino was laughing hysterically.

Marienette gazed back at Trixie, the two shared worried and dumbfounded looks. Not wanting to go through the process of stealing Alya's phone again, Mari and Trixie left.

"Really dude? What's up with your head?" Nino inquired.

"Didn't you guys look at her eyes though?" Adrien demanded.

"No dude I was too busy... LOOKING AT THE WOLVES WHO WERE BIGGER THAN US!" Nino exclaimed melodramatically.

"You could of been the one who made them come over here," Alya said," looking them in the eyes,"

"She's right, anyway we best get back," Nino began," Unless you want to stay and see into a bear's eyes?"

Adrien lightly punched his friend in the arm and joined the laughter. However, at the back of his mind he still thought the same thing. The presence the wolf bought felt like Mari's and the eyes, her and the creature shared that in common. Sure, loads of people have blue eyes but not the type they shared, almost ice like.

He shook his head and the thoughts went with it. As the three began to walk back to school, following the secret path they found themselves, all the memories of what happened seemed to disappear. New memories replaced them, ones where they just hung out and ate, not facing of massive creatures.

* * *

Plagg was sitting outside the cave when Marienette and Trixie got there. He had a stern look on his face.

"Plagg we needed you out there," Mari said," you could of persuaded them to go back to school and forget the whole thing,"

"I'm sorry Marienette- who's she?" He growled.

"I'm Trixie nice to meet you Plagg," The orange female snapped back.

"Look I know we are a bit stressed out but-"

"She's not even supposed to be in this sector with a bracelet of trust on her paw!" Plagg complained, interrupting Mari.

Ember wolves were required to learn restraint before they were allowed in other sectors. To come into them you needed a 'bracelet of trust' from the elders to signify you can be in control. Marienette only just noticed her friend didn't wear one.

"Sorry, I just wanted to be part of the hunting team so I sneaked out," Trixie explained sadly," I then saw the three people and Marienette so I panicked and intervened. I will go back,"

"Bye," Marienette muttered as the wolf sped off in an orange blur.

"Now that's out of the way," Plagg said, gaining Mari's attention," One of your friends from school was attacked, they are ready to turn soon,"

"Has Tikki moved the pups away?" Mari questioned, Plagg nodded.

"I have also alerted the teachers of your school, the head teacher is on his way promptly," Plagg informed.

All of the teachers at Marienette's school were fellow werewolves. Mr Damocles set up the school in hopes of bringing education to younger wolves and humans alike, without the humans knowing of course. Anytime there was an attack, he would issue Marienette to heal any broken bones or bites the victim received.

At the school, there were only about five other werewolves, Mari being the only one in her class. This is because, over time, the boarding school became very popular to humans so the werewolves gave up or went elsewhere.

"Okay I will begin healing them," Marienette mumbled.

As she entered the cave, Marienette's eyes widened in shock. There on the cave floor was Juleka. Her neck wore the mark of a bite whilst the rest of her body was contorted into a disheveled mess. Sitting down, Mari began to mutter something under her breath, a silvery cloud engulfed the lifeless girl. Sparks of white, yellow, purple and red flew up from her body. After a few moments all the colour wormed into the wounds and out through Juleka's mouth. The colours were now bland and grey, a sign that it had worked.

Juleka's battered body was now perfect in every way, but the bite remained- Mari can't get rid of that one. The girl stirred and looked up, she smiled. Her smile soon disappeared though as she began morphing for the first time. She didn't scream but fear was painted on her face.

Instead of Juleka lying on the floor, a purply-black wolf was in her place. The eyes were brown with green specs.

At that moment, Mr Damocles arrived. His wolf was brown and grey. To make it look like he was aging, the man would dye his hair whenever he got a year older, so no one would be suspicious of him.

"Has she turned?" Mr Damocles interrogated, Mari nodded," I missed it again!"

"Mr Damocles?" Juleka spoke, confusion riddled in her voice.

"You have a lot to learn young lady," Mr Damocles chorused," Follow me and I will tell you about your new life, if you want it,"

In Marienette's circumstances she didn't get asked if she wanted it. Her attack mixed with her age, caused Tikki and Plagg to keep her as a wolf. They trained her to read and write of course, so she wouldn't be behind when she joined the boarding school. However, this made it seem like she didn't have the decision in what she wanted.

Mari left the cave and detransformed, waving goodbye to Plagg. She left the forest and began walking to the school.

Fatigue crept its way through her body as she stumbled across the courtyard. Marienette's breath was harsh as a darkness entered her head. She only ever felt this way once before, when she made someone come back alive again. That means one thing... Juleka was dead when Marienette reached her. Juleka had died for a short time. Juleka wasn't even aware of it.

The fogginess in her mind took over and she fainted onto the ground. This happened as soon as Mr Damocles, Juleka, Adrien, Nino and Alya entered. All of them froze in their tracks before rushing to her.

"You three get to lessons!" Mr Damocles ordered, pointing at Alya, Nini and Adrien.

The three obliged and left the other two with the unconscious girl. Mr Damocles waited for the three to enter their class before picking Marienette up (with Juleka's help) and taking her to the infirmary.

 **Several hours later**

Marienette awoke slowly, her energy back in full swing. She turned her body sideways, then realised that she was in the infirmary. Rubbing her eyes, Mari sat up. Juleka was next to her, reading a horror book.

"Hows the new changes then?" Marienette asked, gaining the girls full attention.

Juleka looked up, a smile plastered on her face. Surprisingly, she wrapped Marienette in a tight hug before settling back down.

"Mr Damocles told me you saved my life," Juleka explained," He gave me a clear crystal, when I put it on, it turned purple,"

"Mine is blue," Marienette said, reaching her for her necklace and showing the girl.

"This feels like I'm in one of my supernatural books," Juleka hummed," I can't wait for what my power will be,"

"You probably guessed mine," Mari joked," with time it will come,"

"How did you discover yours?" Juleka asked.

"Thats a story for another day," Marienette muttered," Anyway we have a head teacher to speak to,"

* * *

Adrien rubbed his temples and sighed heavily. His mind wandered back to the events of today. He saw werewolves, he must be going crazy.

"That was one heck of a weird lunch," He declared, looking to Alya and Nino.

"What do you mean, we ate here as usual," Alya interjected, Adrien shook his head.

"We went to the field and saw two massive wolves," Adrien protested, the other two looked at him with dumbfounded expressions.

"No we didn't," Alya and Nino responded in unison.

"We did!" Adrien complained, annoyance hinting in his voice.

Nino went to say something but Alya stopped him. At that moment Mr Damocles came walking in to address the class.

"It has come to my attention that some students went into the forest today," Mr Damocles announced, Adrien tensed," Marienette and Juleka are both receiving detentions. To make matters worse, Marienette was found ill. Take this as a lesson to not go in there,"

Adrien breathed out a sigh of relief. Nevertheless, he couldn't shake the feeling that something suspicious was occuring.

The bell rang and free time started. The trio went to their usual spot. Adrien exchanged himself to the bathroom.

His attention was sent to the window as he heard two girls lauging. As he peaked down, he saw Marienette and Juleka talking with Mr Damocles. The headteacher joined in on the laughing as he waved the girls off into the forest.

Adrien's brow furrowed, what the hell was going on? He looked back through the window to see all three had gone.

His legs thought for him as he ran around to the location he saw them. Adrien began to step into the forest but a hand grabbed his shoulder. The blonde turned his head to see Miss Bustier shaking her head.

"Mr Agreste, the head teacher told you not to go in there," She warned," I am warning you this time, don't go there again!"

Adrien sighed and headed back to school, his ears perked up as he heard a small wolf howl. He shrugged it off as his stupid mind was running wild.

But one thing was for sure, Adrien was going to find out what was going on...

* * *

 **Just a reminder, poll on my profile. Please participate so your favourite story is my main task.**

 **Anyway thanks for the reviews, follows and favourites.**

 **Ti'll next time!**

 ** _Keep howling guys!_**


	3. Chapter 3

Marienette and Juleka laughed like little kids as they legged it through the forest. They transformed in unison, Juleka doing a meek howl in the process. The new wolf was just getting used to using her new form, naturally Marienette was stronger and faster than her.

"Hey! Wait up!" Juleka called ahead breathlessly, Mari slowed her pace.

"Sorry, I'm not used to having someone weaker than me with me... no offence," Marienette said.

"None taken, is there a choice of being both wolf and human?" Juleka asked once she finally caught up with the multi-coloured female.

"Of course there is, that is the situation I'm in," She explained," Sure it is risky, but it is hella fun!"

"I think that is my route," The new wolf commented, Mari nodded.

"What did the Old Howler show you then?" The ice-blue eyed wolf questioned,her friend wore a confused look.

"Old howler?"

"Mr Damocles first turned over 100 years ago, we call him the Old Howler, he hates it," Mari joked.

"Jeez that long? We literally have a millennia to live out," Juleka added, the other nodded," Anyway he showed me how to unlock my full ability. Also, he said that in dire or scaring situations, my power will unlock,"

"That or you gain it after ten years of being turned,"

"How long have you been turned then? What's your story?" Juleka inquired.

"Well... once you reach twenty-one, you don't age. I've been turned since I was three, so just over thirteen years," Marienette answered," My story is for another time,"

"Oh okay, sorry if I offended you,"

"Don't be, your curious, it is understandable in your circumstance. Anyway I need to know, who attacked you? If there is a threat then the government that protects us needs to eliminate it. We don't want unplanned uprisingings," Mari declared.

"All I remember is a butterfly, a voice asking me to join them. I rejected the offer then everything went black," Juleka recounted.

"Why were you in the forest?"

"I had an argument with Rose," The black female replied sadly," We are going through a rough patch,"

"I'm sure things will get better," The multi-coloured female reassured.

The two wolves ran around for the next two hours, hunting and messing around. All of their problems evaporated as they relaxed into the forms none of their friends knew of.

Eventually, the time came to head back, much to the girls' disappointment. They detransformed and exited the greenery. School seemed so dull compared to running around, magic in your pawprints.

* * *

A certain blonde was standing in the courtyard, staring them down. Everything the pair done, he scrutinised. Adrien knew something was off, it's as if the forest and everyone else didn't want him to know...

"Hey Marienette!" Adrien shouted, gaining the bluenette's attention immediately. He noted how her ears perked up as soon as he called her name, much like a dog did to someone who announced theirs.

"Yes Adrien?" She asked, her ice-like eyes pierced through him, analysing his movements and predicting them. Head tilted to the side, much like a confused puppy, she awaited the reason for stopping her.

"How was detention?" He questioned, her features drooped. Marienette studied the ground, much like a wolf who lost their meal.

"It was good," She responded half-heartedly.

"Funny that, I saw you and Juleka heading into the forest," Adrien said, his voice cold.

The colour drained from the girls face as her mind scanned through excuse after excuse. A small smile painted her face as she looked back into his eyes. Her answer finally made and ready to show, she opened her mouth to speak:

"And what proof of that do you have?"

"I saw it all happen,"

"Funny, didn't take you for the spying type," Mari joked, his expression remained stern.

"Marienette please tell me what happened," He pleaded.

"If I could I would," She mumbled, loud enough for him to here.

Another small whisper came out of her, he couldn't hear what she said. Adrien scanned her features and noticed her eyes begin to glow, bright and fluorescent. A red-like flame threatened them for a second, she blinked and it was normal. Marienette didn't speak for a second, looking next to him for some time. Her accomplice suddenly appeared, Juleka, taking him by surprise.

"Mari, food is ready," Juleka declared, grabbing the girl's arm and walking off.

"This isn't over!" Adrien called to her.

"Mr Agreste! First you are caught near the forest, now trying to start a confrontation?! Detention after your meal!" Miss Bustier scolded.

With his head hung low, the teen headed to the canteen. However much he tried to think of something else, he couldn't get his mind off Marienette and her odd behaviour. She usually stuttered and became flustered around him, a mention of the forest sent her on some sort of whirl wind. What the heck was going on?

* * *

Adrien awoke to the sound of footsteps echoing through the hall. He jumped out of bed and opened his bedroom door a crack. There were two girls, in the boys private building. His fingers curled around the door frame, desperate to catch them out, until he realised who they were.

He felt a pang in his chest when he saw a familiar blue haired girl, her hair was up in a messy bun. She looked quite pretty, standing in front of the window, the faint moonlight enhancing her features. Juleka looked good too, but not as good as Mari. With a shake of his head, Adrien knocked himself out of those thoughts, she was incredibly secretive, but mysterious. Mysterious was just so... So...

No, he mustn't think of those things. The blonde had a mission.

Adrien pushed the door open, praying it wouldn't make a sound. The boy always said he had the luck of the black cat. Unluckily for him, the wooden door creaked louder than it ever had before. The two girls looked in his direction instantly.

"Hey guys! Can I join the party?" He asked.

The next few seconds were the most comical you could imagine. Adrien attempted to lean against the door, forgetting it was already open. The boy fell from his confident stance into a dishevelled mess. A loud thump was heard as he made contact with the floor.

"You know that feeling when you wished you had a camera?" Juleka joked, the two girls stiffled their giggles and continued down the hallway, heading to the girls' building.

Agreste cursed to himself and got up, proceeding to folliw them. His luck, yet again, run out as Miss Bustier came striding towards him, fire in her eyes. Adrien gulped, hard.

"You know what I am going to say to you," She said sternly.

"Detention tomorrow break?"

"Bingo, now go back to your room," The teacher ordered.

Adrien trudged back into his dorm, intent on staying up. He pulled out his phone and opened his trusty Google app.

 _Werewolves._ He typed. That night the teen got engrossed into fandoms and crazy theories. None of which, remotely close to the truth he was atemptin to find. Sighing, the tiredness took over and he fell asleep, his head ajar on the desk.

* * *

 **I feel like I'm going into Twilight themes, I will go away from this once he discovers whats up. I bet you can see where I am going with the butterfly attack thing...**

 **The poll is still open on my profile, remember to vote.**

 ** _Keep howling guys!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Responses to some reviews:**

 **There will be romance in this story... Eventually. Subtly at first. At the moment, Adrien is to busy looking for answers to focus on such things but once he finds them... Then stuff will begin.**

 **Tell me if I go to much into Twilight mode, thanks!**

 **OMG DID YOU GUYS SEE SEASON 2 EPISODE 1?!**

 **AHHHHHH IM DEAD, AMAZING OPENING TO THE NEW SEASON**

 **Anyway, fangirling over on with this chapter**

* * *

"Last night was hilarious!" Juleka exclaimed, Marienette and she was eating breakfast.

"Yeap it sure was," The bluenette responded, her mind floating away.

All Marienette could think of was the fact she spotted Adrien Agreste in boxers and a t-shirt. A thin t-shirt at that! A small blush crept to her cheeks as said person entered the room. Juleka smiled sneakily, she knew what was going on.

"Ooh, got a little crush?" She teased, Mari stiffened.

"No... No I mean yea... Dreamy eyes. NO!" The girl stuttered, much to the amusement of her friend.

The outburst caught the blondes attention and he looked up. There were large bags under his eyes, evidence of lack of slumber. He blushed slightly when he saw Marienette staring into his emerald eyes. They both looked away quickly.

"Dude! What happened last night?" Nino asked.

"Yeah you look like... Like... So not you," Alya said, she kissed Nino on the cheek and left.

"Last night I saw Juleka and Marienette in the hall outside my room, they were joking around," Adrien explained, rubbing his eyes.

"Umm dude, that doesn't explain why you stayed up,"

"I researched were wolves," Adrien answered," Remember when we went into the meadow in the forest and saw the wolves?"

"Im pretty sure we agreed you dreamed that," Nino replied.

"I didn't dream it!" Adrien protested," I saw Mari and Juleka go into the forest the other day, then I see them in our building. All of this was after the wolf thing in the meadow. Now tell me am I crazy!?"

His response to that question was Nino walking away. All eyes in the room were now on him. He looked to the table where Mari and Juleka were a second ago. To his surprise they had gone. Adrien cursed and exited the cafeteria. His mind was going a hundred miles an hour as he headed to the library.

It was the weekend, students at the school could catch a bus into town or hang out at different areas of the school. Sometimes there were clubs or detentions running, Adrien had one today. Sighing, he opened the steel doors and entered.

Thousands of shelves waved to him as books of fairytales and the supernatural beckoned him further into the maze of the library. Adrien shuddered as he opened a book with a red cover displaying the name ' _unnatural around natural creatures'_ , the picture of a were-wolf drenched in a humans blood made him shove it back instantly. Maybe there were different ones down the small passage.

After three hours (and accidentally forgetting his detention), the blonde haired boy was giving up. He chucked away his fifteenth attempt at logical answers -' _the midnight howlers'-_ and slammed his head against the shelf. The wooden structure shook and a dusty book fell. Taking it as a sign, he picked it up, the name ' _mbinu za kimsingi za kuona ni mbwa mwitu'_. Growling in frustration, Adrien stuffed the book into his bag.

"Maybe it will come in handy later," He mumbled to himself, leaving the library.

* * *

"Tikki you look tired," Marienette commented, looking the red wolf in the face.

"It's called being a mother," Tikki replied, the black bags under her eyes visable even in her wolf form.

"Maybe you should transform and we can go into town," Mari suggested.

"You know what? I will," She answered.

A glistening red glow brightened up the cage. A woman with frizzy red hair and pale skin was left in its place, a large smile riddled on her face. If you looked closely enough you could see the many red freckles on her nose and cheeks. Tikki smiled as Marienette followed suit, dropping her wolf form.

"I've been out of this form for too long!" The red head complained, stretching her arms," I need to go to the bank,"

"Howlers?" Mari asked.

"Where else?"

Howlers was a small bank ran by fellow werewolves. As you can probably tell, living in both forms can cause some issues with human life. Transforming into a wolf, your clothes aren't destroyed, only transferred into energy. When you turn back into a human, they're there but anything in pockets or bags is gone, bank kept wolves money safe by having a password instead of a card system, making it impossible to loose any money earned.

The town itself was a mile away from the school, a bus would pick up the students and take them home each hour. Similarly to the school, it was surrounded by the many acres of forest. Quite helpful if one was a werewolf and wanted to escape quickly.

There were cafes, restaurants, hotels, campsites, homes and shops. A lonely arcade stood at the entrance, a cinema and laser tag attached. This was a perfect getaway for teens as it also had a skateboard park as well as a small club that was open day and night. However, only certain students sneaked away for the night party, if they had the paws to get there.

As soon as they reached the town, Tikki was bouncing up and down with excitement. After going to the bank, the pair settled into the café for some food. They chose to sit outside, best way to people watch.

"I think there is a boy in my class onto me," Mari commented, stirring the sugar in her tea absentmindedly.

"How so?" Tikki questioned, taking a small bite of her croissant," Oh croissant my friend, it has been too long,"

"He's constantly snooping around, watching me. He saw Juleka and I go into the forest," Marienette explained, she looked around, her eyes focusing on a certain blonde," Can't say anymore, the said one is over there,"

Tikki's eyes darted in his direction and she smirked, the woman mumbled," Agreste boy?"

"Oui,"

"You have got to be kidding me!" The redhead cried out, howling with laughter.

Everyone looked in their direction as Marienette recoiled, three people started coming in their direction. They were Nino, Alya and of course... Adrien. The bluenette internally screamed and kicked her friend under the table. Laughter stopped, Tikki gazed at the teens and instantly got the message. Alas, it was too late, the three were now hearing distance to them.

"Hi Mari, who's this?" Alya asked, smiling at Tikki.

"I'm Tikki!" The woman answered, shaking hands with the girl enthusiastically," I'm Marienette's aunt,"

"Oh cool, from her mother's or father's side?" Nino interrogated.

Marienette tensed and fell silent. Tikki picked up on the mood and answered claiming to be the sister of Mari's mum. The bluenette excused herself to the bathroom but, in reality, she ran to the exit and jumped into the forest. Her human form was dropped as her multi-coloured wolf took over. She enlisted a signalling howl to Tikki, so the redhead knew the girl had gone.

* * *

"Adrien please give up the were-wolf thing!" Alya pleaded, taking the book from the blonde's grasp.

"I can't understand a word it says anyway!" He protested angrily.

"Dude its called google translate!" Nino rebuffed.

"Stop encouraging him," Alya seethed.

"Sorry babe,"

"You should be,"

Whilst the lovers quarrelled, Adrien bought his phone out and translated the text accordingly. His eyes widened as the word ' _basic methods of spotting a were-wolf'_ met his gaze. He flicked through the pages and his eyes landed on one in particular. _'kwa nini macho ni muhumi'_ when translated read _'why eyes are important'_. A large paragraph followed it, all in Swahili.

 _'_ _walikuwa mbwa mwitu huwa na macho mkali. Wanaonekana kawaida lakini kwa kujifunza kwa karibu kunaonekana kuwa tofauti. Wengine wana rangi ya swirling wakati wengine wana moto kama mfano.  
Rangi mara nyingi ni machungwa, nyekundu, rangi ya bluu, njano au katika hali zisizo za kawaida zambarau.'_

After a long session of typing the text answered:

 _'were-wolves tend to have bright eyes. They look normal but on closer study can be seen to be different. Some have swirling colours whilst others have a flame like pattern._  
 _Colours often are orange, red, blue, yellow or in rare cases purple'_

Adrien's eyes bulged as his thoughts traced back to Marienette. Her eyes were an unordinary bright blue. He needed to inspect them closer to analyse his investigation further.

Call him crazy now Alya.

* * *

 **I still would but he is onto something...**

 **I don't know when he will discover the truth or if he will at all. It could be a sense that Mari is always one step ahead of him until the major event occurs.**

 **By 'ever will' I mean he might go on an off trail set by Marienette herself.**

 **Stay tuned for the 'major event'.**

 **poll for new story on my profile**

 **Keep howling guys**


	5. Chapter 5

"Tell me he didnt," Alya pleaded, she rolled her eyes.

"He did," Nino responded.

The couple looked at their friend, slumped on a chair, out cold, in the library. His blonde hair messy, a massive clue to the fact he had stayed through the night. Mouth agape, Adrien rocked back on the chair too far and fell to the ground. He jumped up accordingly, announcing he was awake.

"Dude seriously this has gone too far!" Nino said annoyed," Alya take the books,"

"No you don't understand, I found out-"

"No more blondie!" Alya argued, she took the books and returned them to the librarian.

Adrien sneakily put his notes in his pocket, what's stopping him from coming back? Oh yeah, the crazed reporter who was watching him like a hawk. He didnt know who was worse; his crazed followers or an angry Alya.

"Hey guys!" Marienette said happily, appearing at the entrance of the library," I expected to find you guys here,"

"Yeah with your super enhanced senses," Adrien mumbled under his breath, it was quiet enough so that Alya and Nino (who were either side of him) didn't hear.

Mari looked at him with a quizzical look before shaking her head. She sat next to them and smiled brightly.

"Do you guys want to go into town today?" She asked, they all agreed," lets meet up by the entrance in twenty mins, giving some of us time to... Improve ourselves,"

Marienette gestured Adrien, they all laughed apart from him. He just stared into her eyes and wouldn't stop. Not that she wanted him to stop, Marienette playfully pushed him away. If she wasn't careful, her eyes would have red specs dotted around when she felt loved. Usually, her eyes (the part where the colour was) would have a darker blue smoke cloud in them, cascading down then up again. Once of the weaknesses of being a werewolf, unordinary eyes.

"For once I don't want a guy looking me in the eyes," She joked, Adrien just grumbled.

"Lets bounce," Nino ushered Adrien out of the library, the girls on their tails.

* * *

Mari put her hair up in a tight bun and donned on a thin strapped red dress. Alya nodded approvingly, adding a rose hair clip to the girls head.

"Why is Adrien acting weird?" Marienette asked," has he found out I liked him?"

"No, he thinks you're a werewolf," Alya responded.

For comic effect, Marienette gasped hysterically. Just as she had suspected, her blonde crush was trying to decipher her, too bad she now knew.

"Believe it or not he found some book in Swahili and translated it, how crazy?" Alya joked.

"What book was that?" The bluenette questioned, her lip quivering with worry.

"Something about the techniques of spotting werewolves,"

Marienette sighed heavily, she questioned: "Did he put them back?"

"Yeap I made him," Alya reassured.

"Thank god for his sanity" Mari blurted.

The two girls laughed before running to the entrance, Nino and Adrien shortly met them. They all waited for the bus to town.

* * *

Plagg ran through the forest, his mind racing like crazy. Something had been tugging at him all day and he couldn't place his finger on what it was.

"Plagg, I expected you," A chilling voice mused.

The black wolf shuddered as he entered the small willow tree. A pure white wolf stared back at him with a devilish smirk.

"Peacock," He mumbled.

"You come to me each year for the same reason, and just like last year I will say the same thing," Peacock informed, her voice was so alluring yet cold at the same time.

"Please remind me," Plagg pleaded through gritted teeth.

"Guilt is a funny thing, blue eyes make it ring. A hearty laugh with a bright smile, your feelings have been there for a while. Don't kid yourself young one, it was your battle she lost. An apology or honesty will lift your weight. Leaving it too soon can seal her fate," Peacock recited, looking Plagg in the eye.

"I still don't-"

"Think Plagg, long and hard. My gift is to tell the future, but at a cost. I can only speak in riddles when I try to see it," She said sadly," I yearn to see my son again, but I can't drag him into this life,"

Plagg and Peacock shared a momentary glance at each other. She looked away quickly, coughing to keep the seriousness in tact.

"Guilt is just the price you pay, the mistakes you made set apart the river from the lake," The white wolf continued," that or the end of something vital, though we immortal the small springs of life encourage our freedom. The other punishment you could partake is being baron, which one do you take?"

"The guilt,"

"As expexted, now go, it seems -like every year- you never learn," Peacock growled," Wish Marienette a happy birthday from me tomorrow,"

Plagg hissed before leaving, tomorrow was the day they found Marienette in the woods. They only knew her name and age then, nothing else. So they made that day her birthday. Naturally, the girl hated it, a reminder she was unworthy to someone.

As the black wolf was walking home, a long howl ripped the air. He froze, it was Mr Damocles, another student had been attacked.

* * *

The group stood in the town square, Alya and Marienette were sitting on the marble fountain. The blue haired girl chucked a coin into the glistening water, closed her eyes and crossed her fingers- making an unknowable wish.

"Whatcha wish for?" Alya asked, Mari's response was a tap on her own nose," Secretive,"

"So what do you guys want to do?" Nino perked up, the other three thought for a moment.

"The arcade," Marienette suggested, they all agreed.

The arcade was a fun yet small building, traditional and modern games were littered here and there in no certain order. A lonesome bowling alley stood at the end, the kind that had hand-sized bowling balls and broke every time the pins reset.

"Oh My God Alya!" Marienette exclaimed as she pointed to a claw machine.

"Ahh its so cute!"

"I know give me a euro please!" Marienette begged, before Alya could hand her one the girl had discovered one under the machine," Don't worry found one,"

She put it into the coin slot and the game lit up. Her smile was wide as as she calculated the turn perfectly, lifting the ladybug teddy out and into the winners cage.

"Mari you still have four goes," Nino interjected.

"Okay... What do you want Alya?" Marienette questioned.

"The unicorn please, beens as you got the whale," Alya replied.

With perfect precision Marienette caught the unicorn teddy and handed it to her friend.

"Nino?"

"The lion please,"

Yet again, Marienette caught the lion and gave it to Nino. Adrien asked for the cat, she got it for him. Still with one go left, Mari was puzzled on what to do.

"I will get the panda for Juleka," She said, doing so.

"Girl whats your sudden obsession with Juleka?" Alya interrogated.

"We've just really hit it off recently," Mari lied- well they had become friends but for different reasons.

"Okay," Alya mumbled, still thinking," Are you a spy?"

"Im not that or a were wolf!" She exclaimed, Adrien went red.

A howl emitted through the whole village and Marienette dropped her teddy. She pretended to pick up her phone and answer a call.

"Guys I gotta go, my aunt and uncle need me," Mari made up, she ran off giving the ladybug and panda to Alya," Look after it for me and give the other to Juleka please!"

"That girl is weird," Nino said aloud they all agreed, Adrien used the same excuse Marienette did and followed her.

However, Marienette was way too fast and he lost her very quickly. Breathing heavily, the blonde didn't understand how someone so tiny could be so quick

* * *

 **Who's going to be the next victim?**

 ** _Keep howling guys!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for telling me what part of the eye has colour in it (the iris as I now know)- hopefully it will make things clearer. I feel really stupid for not knowing.**

 **im about to make someone's day with the person who got attacked (I already had this person as the victim). Reading that back- it sounds creepy.**

* * *

Mari mentally cussed at herself, her excuse for leaving was terrible. A phone needed to buzz for someone to call. As she transformed however, all her worries left her. Plagg's howls drew her to the destination.

Eyes widened, Mari examined the lifeless body in front of her. There on the cave floor was Rose. Her blonde hair scruffy, face mutilated and cuts everywhere. The multi coloured female went to work quickly on the girl, examining where the main areas of harm were.

A blue like flame suddenly engulfed the girl as Marienette focused her energy. Everything on her body turned grey as her energy was used for Rose. Eventually the body floated up and down slowly until stopping on the ground, every cut and bruise healed.

Breathing in and out heavily, Marienette smiled as the colour regained through the blonde's body. Her eyes flew open and shock replenished them. Rose backed up to the cave wall- shaking like mad. A few moments after that, she turned into a dusty yellow wolf.

"What the heck?!" Rose screeched.

"Calm down, everything is ok," Mari wheezed," It's me Marienette,"

"Marienette?"

"And that's Juleka," Marienette added, pointing her head to said wolf, Rose's face contorted into happiness.

"So I'm not dreaming?" Rose asked.

"Definatley not!" Juleka chorused," Mari you're grey,"

"I need to go, tell Mr Damocles I did my part," Marienette instructed, Juleka nodded whilst Rose looked confused.

"Mr Damcoles is a werewolf?"

A small laugh echoed through the cave walls. Mari turned and left, dragging her paws with her. Tiredness wrecked through her system. Every few seconds, her eyes threatened to close.

No, she wouldn't let that happen. At least go back to school before fainting.

A snarl emitted behind her, Marienette turned around slowly. A dirt brown male with piercing red eyes was glaring at her. She growled back, attempting to stand her ground but her stance fell.

"Theo!" Mari seethed through gritted fangs," I want you to leave me,"

"Marienette you are my true mate," Theo said.

"Im not it needs to be a mutual thing!" She rebuffed, the fatigue creapt through her system even further.

'A mate' is the definition of soul mates. Every wolf has one, not all find them. To be 'mates' the wolves need to spark. A spark happens when the mates look eye to eye- they know when it happens but the event is indescribable and priceless.

Mari knew for a fact he was lying.

"Admit to being my mate or else," Theo warned.

"Never!"

"Then you leave me no choice Marienette,"

Theo dived for her and sunk his teeth into the female's shoulder. A horrifying scream ripped through the air as the teen felt her transformation drop. School was near so she tried to run, only to get pulled back.

Many barks were launched her way, before the male bit her again. Marienette screamed as loudly as she could manage. If he removed her heart, it was all over. Yes, they were immortal but Theo was a 'Life sucker'.

'Life suckers' were gifts some wolves gained, it was the ability to kill another werewolf. They sucked the energy out of a wolf until their bodies were limp and lifeless.

As her gaze faded, the bluenette lost all hope. She would die withoit finding her mate, without seeing Tikki and Plagg's pups grow up. A tear fell down her cheek as the weakness gave away.

The pain suddenly stopped, was it all over already? No, her eyes were opening still. As they fluttered open- everything was blurry. Yet she made out the scene in front of her. A knocked out wolf and a teen boy were either side of her.

The boy went to pick her up but she tried to slip away. He grasped Marienette's sides carefully and lifted the girl bridal style. Cold shivers ran down Mari's spine as she snuggled into her saviour's chest.

"Who... Are you?" She stuttered, not from nerves but the agony.

"It's Adrien, don't talk princess," Adrien mumbled," But stay awake,"

The struggle was difficult as she fought to focus. Things blurred more and shaked vigorously. Everything around her perplexed her, even when they were in the school building.

Eventually, there was no more will to fight with. With a massive sigh, Marienette fell into the abyss of het mind.

* * *

"When will she be better?" Adrien demanded to the nurse, she shrugged.

"Soon," Was the only thing the woman mumbled.

Growling, the teen left the infirmary- heading who knows where. Memories of the day's events flooded back to him.

Alya, Nino and He had got of the bus and were about to go into school when a blood curdling scream erupted from the forest. Acting on instinct, Adrien headed in the direction of the sound.

His eyes widened in shock as he spotted a massive wolf attacking a sprawled out Mari. The blonde worked quickly and gathered a branch, then whacked the wolf around the head. It took a few hits to knock him out fully.

Gagging because of the sight in front of him, Adrien carried Marienette to school. He was heavily worrying about the fate of his friend.

Now, he was in the library, reading a superhero book to calm his nerves. Nino and Alya came and sat near him.

"How is she?" Alya asked, placing a hand on Adrien's wrist.

"If she was well would I be here?!" He scoffed sourly, ripping his arm away from the girl's grip.

"Dude we are trying to help you!" Nino scorned.

"What if I don't want it?" The blonde questioned," Just leave me alone guys,"

"Look Adrien, we are trying to help you," Alya began," We don't know what it is recently but you seem different and distant. Every time we speak with you, we get some cold half-hearted response. Im done dealing with arrogant Adrien. I want to deal with kind Adrien- the one who uses puns and makes jokes. Not this rude thing in front of me!"

Alya breathed out heavily, anger seething through her veins," You weren't Marienette's only friend, Im as worried as you are, you didn't consider that did you?"

"Alya-" Adrien tried to say, the redhead put a finger up in the air- silencing him.

"Nino lets leave him to sort himself out," She instructed, they left the library.

Adrien hit his head onto the desk and let out a deep sigh. Was it really worth loosing his friends over a theory that probably wasn't true.

He hated to admit it, but there was something drawing him in to Marienette- and it had nothing to do with werewolves.

* * *

 **Ooh crushing there Agreste? Stay tuned to find out!**

 ** _Keep howling guys._**


	7. Chapter 7

Adrien fell asleep in a chair in the infirmary that night, no teacher moved him. A strange force forbade it.

Light shone through the thin curtains, radiating onto the sickbay bed. A once lifeless corpse began to shift and move. Adrien awoke and shifted his weight so he was facing her.

"Happy birthday to me," She muttered drily, not noticing a certain blonde next to her," Guess what mum and dad? The daughter you abandoned is 17 today. Are you there too see it?"

A still silence enveloped the room.

"At least there is Tikki and Plagg," Mari continued sadly," Then again they have their own children now...,"

A lone tear fell down her cheek- she wiped it away quickly and turned to her left. Two green irises stared back at her, full of concern, she gasped in shock.

"How much did you hear?" Marienette asked.

"I was there through it all," Adrien commented," What do you mean your parents abandoned you?"

"Left me here of course!" Mari lied, he saw right through it.

"Mari the truth please,"

"When I was younger, I suffered from a very complicated and difficult to explain illness," She said, it was partly true," They didn't want to look after me so they left me with my aunt and no one has seen them since,"

Adrien read her expression, he didn't feel like she was telling the complete truth. Another thought hit him- it was her birthday!

"Happy birthday!" He cheered, she smiled brightly- he never thought he saw anything cuter.

"Thanks I guess," Marienette responded," Right lets bounce,"

The girl jumped out of bed and walked over to the nightstand. Adrien looked at her with a puzzled expression. Other than a limp, she seemed fine.

"Quick healer," Mari informed, reading his mind," No, where is it?"

The contents of her spotted bag was scattered on the floor as she searched around desperately. Worry covered her face, Adrien took the pendant he found out of the bag and handed it to her. Every muscle relaxed as she clipped it around her neck.

"Thank you,"

"No problem," The blonde replied," if you're up for it, class is starting,"

Mari nodded and slung her bag over her shoulder. The pair walked out of the sickbay and down the corridor.

"So what were you doing in the forest?" Adrien asked.

"Umm... I was errr," Mari stuttered," I heard a scream so I went to investigate it, then the attack happened,"

"Oh ok," He said," I heard they're having a karaoke night down the club. Wanna go?"

"Ok," She agreed.

* * *

Classes went slowly as the two teens anticipated the night ahead of them. Alya wasn't exactly happy with Adrien so she chose not to comment on the situation. Still, a smile was painted on the reporter's face.

Nino didn't talk to Adrien through out the day, even denied an invitation to join the activities. Eventually though, a sincere apology (and a few promises for back stage concerts), resulted in the DJ forgiving his model friend.

Alya was another story, that girl needed a week to cool off.

"So excited," Mari whispered to him as they left their last lesson.

"Meet me here in half an hour," Adrien instructed, the bluenette nodded then ran upstairs.

It took Mari exactly two minutes and forty-five seconds to decide what she was going to wear. A further six and thirty-three seconds for her hair. Finally three minutes and twenty-four seconds for her makeup. What's a girl to do with an extra twenty minutes at her side?

Practice singing of course.

Time does fly when one has fun, Marienette had to go downstairs to meet with Adrien.

The blonde was sitting on a bench waiting for her. The moment his eyes hitched onto her jet-black dress and denim jacket, his heart stopped. The curls that fell just bellow her shoulders were mesmerising to say the least. Her face looked so... Kissable.

Adrien shook his head, Marienette was friend, right? The boy didn't have time to sort his feelings as said girl was now in front of him, smiling shyly.

"I can change if it's a bit much," Marienette explained.

"No you're perfect- NO it's perfect... I mean look how perfectly on time the bus is," Adrien stammered, Marienette laughed.

Little did the two know there were being watched...

By Alya and Nino who were behind a tree.

"Oh how the mighty have fallen," Alya joked.

"They didn't agree on much. In fact, they didn't agree on anything. They fought all the time and challenged each other everyday. But despite their differences, they had one important thing in common. They were crazy about each other," Nino quoted, Alya froze in her tracks.

"Did you just quote the notebook?" She interrogated.

"Its sadder cause you know its from there," Nino said triumphantly.

"How long have you waited for someone to fall for it?" Alya questioned.

"About a week, I have the website bookmarked on my phone,"

"Oh god Im going to kill you," She joked, they laughed.

The couple were too caught up in laughter that they didn't notice the bus leaving- with Adrien and Marienette on it.

* * *

The club wasn't small- it wasn't massive either. The walls were a deep red with white trims and the loungers were cream coloured. Waiters and bartenders wore suites. The whole place screamed sophistication.

Many people were loitered about, a guy was on stage singing 'Rule the world' by 'Take That'. His wife was hiding behind the crowd dancing, embarrassed of her tone-deaf lover.

Marienette picked up a song book and flicked through whilst Adrien got them some lemonade. Her eyes landed on one is particular 'Clown' by Emeli Sande. She wrote it on the card and gave it to the guy who was in charge of it.

"I've picked a song, I'm on after this guy," Marienette informed happily.

"What is it?" Adrien asked thoughtfully.

"You will see," She teased, taking a sip of lemonade.

The song finished and the man wobbled off the stage- his wife collected him then they went. Mari walked up to the stage and claimed the mic (after her name was announced). She took a deep breath as the music filled the room around her.

 **I guess it's funnier from where your standing.**

 **Cause from over here I missed the joke**

 **Clear the way for my crash landing**

 **I've done it again, another number for your notes.**

Adrien smiled as Marienette sang with a beautiful and angelic voice. Each note was perfect and exact- each word full of emotion, each lyric telling a story.

 **I'd be smiling if I wasn't so desperate.**

 **I'd be patient if I could have the time**

 **I could stop and answer all of your questions.**

 **As soon as I find out how I can move from the back of the line.**

The beat picked up as the song increased in speed, the chorus was coming up.

 **I'll be your clown**

 **Behind the glass**

 **Go 'head and laugh**

 **'Cause it's funny**

 **I would too if I saw me**

 **I'll be your clown**

 **On your favorite channel**

 **My life's a circus, circus**

 **Round in circle**

 **I'm selling out tonight**

The chorus was extremely powerful, Adrien felt moved from it.

 **I'd be less angry if it was my decision**

 **And the money was just rolling in**

 **If I had more than my ambition**

 **I'll have time for please**

 **I'll have time for thank you**

 **As soon as I win**

Marienette felt a smile reach her cheeks as the crowd began to listen closer. Tikki always said she had an amazing voice- the girl thought she was just being nice.

 **I'll be your clown**

 **Behind the glass**

 **Go 'head and laugh**

 **'Cause it's funny**

 **I would too if I saw me**

 **I'll be your clown**

 **On your favorite channel**

 **My life's a circus, circus**

 **Round in circle**

 **I'm selling out tonight**

The tune slowed slightly as Mari took a deep breath- the audience anticipated what would happen next.

 **From a distance my choice is simple**

 **From a distance I can entertain**

 **So you can see me**

 **I put make-up on my face**

 **But there's no way you can feel it**

 **From so far away**

Her voice reached a pitch Adrien didn't think was possible. The way she looked at him made him go to the small dance floor for a closer observation.

 **I'll be your clown**

 **Behind the glass**

 **Go 'head and laugh**

 **'Cause it's funny**

 **I would too if I saw me**

 **I'll be your clown**

 **On your favorite channel**

 **My life's a circus, circus**

 **Round in circle**

 **I'm selling out tonight**

The music faded out but a roaring applause filled the room. Mari done a curtsey before walking off the stage. Adrien hugged her as soon as she reached him.

"That was amazing!" He chorused.

"How about a duet next?" She asked.

"I can't sing,"

"Can't be any worse than the guy when we walked in," She replied," How about... Never forget you?"

Adrien nodded, sounded okay- he had heard it before. Mari wrote the song name and went to the stage. No one else was waiting so they went straight on stage.

"Ready?" Marienette whispered, he nodded," Good,"

The music began to pick up. The lyrics were divided by different colours. Mari sang pink, he sang blue.

 **I used to be so happy**

 **But without you here I feel so low**

 **I watched you as you left but I can never seem to let you go**

 **'Cause once upon a time you were my everything**

 **It's** **clear to see that time hasn't changed a thing**

 **It's buried deep inside me but I** **feel there's something you should know**

The dynamics distracted Adrien and he gazed at her. Quickly, he turned away- realising the whole audience was giving him a 'we know what your hormones are telling you' look.

 **I will never forget you**

 **You'll always be by my side**

 **From the day that I met you**

 **I knew that I would love you 'til the day I die**

 **And I will never want much more**

 **And in my heart I will always be sure**

 **I will never forget you**

 **And you will always be by my side 'til the day I die**

 **'Til the day I die ('til the day I die)**

' **Til the day I die ('til the day I die)**

The music tuned down slightly and Mari looked expectantly at Adrien. He took a deep breath.

 **Funny how we both end up here but everything seems alright**

 **I wonder what would happen**

 **If we went back and put up a fight**

 **'Cause once upon a time you were my everything**

 **It's clear to see that time hasn't changed a thing**

 **So what in this world do you think could ever take you off my mind (take you off my mind)**

Marienette froze and gave him a thumbs up- he was really good. To the audience, Mari was far better but to her, Adrien had the best voice.

 **I will never forget you**

 **You'll always be by my side**

 **From the day that I met you**

 **I knew that I would love you 'til the day I die**

 **And I will never want much more**

 **And in my heart I will always be sure**

 **I will never forget you**

 **And you will always be by my side 'til the day I die**

 **'Til the day I die ('til the day I die)**

 **'Til the day I die ('til the day I die)**

Mari grabbed his hand, they both blushed. Adrien span her quickly around before the song piped up again.

 **Feeling it, loving it**

 **Everything that we do**

 **And all along, I knew I had something special with you**

 **But sometimes you just gotta know that these things fall through**

 **But I'm still tired and I can't hide my connection with you**

 **Feeling it, loving it**

 **Everything that we do**

 **And all along, I knew I had something special with you**

 **But sometimes you just gotta know that these things fall through**

 **I can't hide my connection with you**

Their voices harmonised perfectly.

 **I will never forget you**

 **You'll always be by my side**

 **From the day that I met you**

 **I knew that I would love you 'til the day I die**

 **And I will never want much more**

 **And in my heart I will always be sure**

 **I will never forget you**

 **And you will always be by my side 'til the day I die**

 **'Til the day I die ('til the day I die)**

 **'Til the day I die ('til the day I die)**

 **'Til the day I die('til the day I die)**

They were looking each other in the eyes now. A strange surge passed through the two. A strong connection that seemed unbreakable

 **I will never forget you**

They inched closer.

 **Til the day I die**

The song ended but their feelings began, they pulled each other into a small but sweet kiss. A loud cheer from the crowd emerged. A camera click was also heard and the two looked up. Nino and Alya looked like they were about to cry.

Time froze as Mari and Adrien looked at each other.

Who cared if she was supernatural? She was perfect to Adrien.

Who cared if he didn't know what he really was? He was perfect to Marinette.

One thing was for sure as they left that stage- the ying would not be completed without its yang.

Okay Adrienette fans- it's only just the beginning. Their new feelings are complicated so I am not going to promise an instant relationship.

* * *

 **Adrienette fans hope you enjoyed. A definite relationship is neither deniable or happening. Tune in to see.**

 **Anyway hope you enjoyed**

 ** _Keep howling guys._**


	8. Chapter 8

Marienette sat up in her bed and breathed out heavily, her mind was going a thousand miles a minute. Memories of the night before flooded back to her- Adrien and her kissed! They kissed! His lips were on hers so... they kissed! The butterflies in her stomach fluttered as she thought about the moment. Everything was perfect.

Her phone dinged and she picked it up. Alya had texted her. Still tired (she visited Plagg and Tikki after the karaoke night), Mari trudged out of bed and got dressed. Black bags radiated her eyes, some make up would fix it surely. It did- well to her it did.

A knock on the door disturbed her from her thoughts, she opened the door slowly. A girl she recognised stood in the doorway- Trixie. Quickly, Mari pulled her into her room. The girl's glasses fell askew as she was roughly forced into the room- a little adjustment fixed it.

"Why are you here?" Marienette demanded, Trixie never lifted her gaze.

"I heard something from the fire government about you," She explained, her serious face not lifting," And is that anyway to greet a friend?"

"Sorry, I just didn't want you getting caught," Mari apologised, she checked her phone for the time," Anyway how did you know about the government? You're about my age. You don't look 21,"

"My mother is Trixx," Trixie said, Mari gasped.

Trixx was the most powerful fire wolf known. She had been around for about the same time as Tikki and Plagg. The fire government was run to stop unnecessary burning of things, Trixx lead the council and represented the quadron in general meetings.

"Aside from that- there was a prophecy," Trixie informed," Ying and yang- life and destruction. Together forever to retrieve Artiras from the hands of a creature with wings,"

"How does that have anything to do with me?" Mari asked, annoyance in her tone," And what is Artiras?"

"You have a healing gift that can bring people back from the dead, we reckon your soulmate will have destruction- or better known cataclysm," Trixie added," The Artiras I'm unsure of, however my mother wouldn't speak any more of it with the elders. They were about to leave so I stopped eavesdropping then left. There was another woman in the room- she read the prophecy from a parchment. Her name was Peacock or something like that,"

"If you find out anything else, come back," Marienette pleaded,"But you need to go before students wake up. How are you going to escape without anyone seeing you? Some students go behind the school early in the morning- they can't see you,"

"I know how I'm going to do it," Trixie mumbled.

The girl raised her hand near the smoke alarm and closed her eyes.

"No don't do it Trixie,"

"Any other way?"

"oh- Erm... Maybe,"

Trixie rolled her eyes, a small flame came out of her hands and the smoke rose up. An alarm went off, it blared through the whole school. The raven haired girl groaned and exited the room- heading to the fire meet up point. Her friend jumped out of the window and headed out.

Many people had only just woke up- they wore perplexed faces and looked just plain out of it. Alya was waiting at the end of the hallway-tapping her foot on the floor. A devilish smirk threatened her face.

"You spoke to Adrien yet?" The girl teased, tapping the bluenette on the nose.

"Not yet, only just woke up," Marienette lied, she realised her mistake as she was already dressed for the day.

"Only just woke up?" Alya laughed," Girl I'd give diamonds to wake up like that,"

The two girls shared a giggle then continued walking with the crowd to the collection point the school had for these situations. Many students had gathered in groups, talking and chatting. Content the whole school was here, Marienette stopped worrying about Trixie's escape plan being meddled with.

A tap on her shoulder caused her attention to turn to her left. A girl with ivory hair and green eyes was staring at her. She was quite short but thin- incredibly thin. With a flick of her hair she began speaking with a holier-than-thou voice.

"Chloe wishes to speak with you, don't keep her waiting,"

Spinning on her shimmering heel, the girl left. A scent of expensive perfume lingered around the spot she left. Marienette shrugged, following the girl to meet the school's 'Queen Bee'.

Some odd glances from other girls were thrown Mari's way. Cold shivers ran down her spine as she paniced. What had Alya done with the photos and videos from the night before?

A small part of thr courtyard was where she was lead to. Small groups of 'daddy's check means the world' girls and 'sports are everything I live for' boys. Each threw her a sneer, some snickered and whispered to the person situated next to them.

Eventually, the crowd cleared to show Chloe staring at Marienette with such intensity that the girl had never witnessed before. Several people gathered at Chlo's side- making her little gang look better.

"You wished to talk?" Marienette inquired," I haven't got all day,"

"It will be quick- don't panic," Chloe snarled," Just stay away from Adrien,"

"How did you know about last night?" Marienette interrogated angrily.

"Maribrat," Chloe began- some of her minions laughed," its all over the web dumbo. You were with THE Adrien Agreste. Paparazzi hid well and now everyone is asking- who is this mystery girl?"

Marienette gulped as two girls stepped towards her. They looked immensely strong- the 'Queen Bee' gestured in Marienette's direction. The minions closed the distance and proceeded to drag the girl off.

As much as she tried to escape- Mari wasn't as strong in her human form. She may have the speed but as a person, she was weak.

The two gang-members threw her into a supply closet- they lead themselves in then locked the door. Even after she begged, the two still beat Marienette up. All of the bluenette's face was stained with tears and bruises lingered all over her body.

When theh finally left, the teen curled into a ball and weeped helplessly. The sound of footsteps and the door opening caused her to look up. A familar blonde turned on the light and gazed at her with great concern.

"What happened?" He demanded, kneeling down to her level.

Marienette remained silent. She just kept sobbing, how much weaker could she get? A stronh pair of arms wrapped tightly around her and she was carried to her dorm. Adrien placed her onto a chair and looked her in the eyes.

"Mr Damocles allowed us to have the morning off, the staff are trying to discover what happened," Adrien explained, Mari nodded slowly- guilt slightly tugging at her chest," Now tell me, what happened?"

"Chloe made two of her friends beat me up- its really not that bad. See?" Mari touched her side but intantly regretted it, shrivelling into a little ball," It will be fine,"

A deep sigh emitted from the boy, he said," It won't be okay, I can't stay away from you but staying near you means you getting hurt. I don't want that to happen. I would prefer you safe than in danger of cameras or bullies,"

"What are you trying to say?"

"I want to be with you but I can't. I want to be the one you spend the rest of your life with but I can't do that to you," Adrien admitted, Mari felt the tears fall- she got up and left," No please! Come back!"

She headed for the woods, Tikki and Plagh could comfort her. Every emotion was raging as she entered the thick greenery, se didn't notice Adrien calling to her. Marienette still didn't hear him even when he was two feet behind her.

It was a part of the woods Adrien found unrecognisable, yet it was insanely beautiful. A marvelous ray of sun shone through to the centre where a perfect circle was illuminated. Bushes and flowers he didn't even know existed were in front of him. However, his gaze was fixed onto the emotional girl in front of him.

A strange glow surrounded her, multiple yellows and purples sprouted out of Marienette's body then swirled up a few feet. The swirls exploded like fireworks then rained back down the ground. In the raven-haired girl's place was a multi-coloured wolf.

He gasped, it was uncontrolable. His theories and research had been true. Marienette was indeed a werewolf.

And a flipping great one at that.

* * *

 **It finally happened guys!** **Sorry for the sort** **of break up thing but it needs** **to** **happen**.

 **I really like how I portrayed Chloe- its how I imagine she would be like if she got to be 'Queen Bee'.**

 **Anyways**

 ** _Keep_** **_howling_** **_guys_**


	9. Chapter 9

**I wanted it to happen this way...**

 **Thanks for 50 followers!**

 **My ankle is swelled up so I thought why not update whilst waiting for sims 4 cats and dogs to install (they finally bought it out and I'm going crazy for it)**

* * *

"What?... No," Was all he could muster from the lump in his neck," I don't get it,"

She turned slowly and halted in his presence- Adrien was on his knees and staring at the ground. Tears fell from his face, Marienette detransformed then faced him. The same tears brimmed her eyes but she refused to let them fall, she didn't have the right to let them do that.

"You lied to me!" He shouted at her, rage taking over.

"I had no choice Adrien..." Mari mumbled, her voice barely over a whisper," If I would of directly told you- things would of got nasty. It was the best way,"

Adrien paused before glaring at her he growled," Really? I don't think that's true,"

"Well it is," She snarled back- the red crystal on her necklace glowed as her anger rose.

"You are just some liar- some fake. a phony!" He ranted, frustration getting the better of him," I bet you enjoy your little lie don't you? Love deceiving your friends,"

Marienette's face went all shades of red as the anger took over her too. How dare he? Yeah sure, she made him feel a bit loony but she couldn't risk him finding out about her. It would of been better if he had stuck his nose into his own business and ignored hers. Scoffing, she turned to the left.

"You do realise I didn't choose this life?" She asked," None of us did,"

He huffed in response and turned away.

"When were you going to tell me, when we started dating- got married? On my deathbed?" Adrien demanded.

"It's not as easy as that!"

"Really Mari, you make it look simple,"

"Whatever Adrien. I can't deal with this side of you," Mari said with a monotone voice," But you have to promise not to tell anyone,"

"Who do you take me for?"

"A friend of Chloe's,"

"Low blow Marienette, low blow," He scoffed, turning his head away and heading off.

As the boy she loved so dearly walked away, Mari felt a part of her being taken with him - Adrien felt the same. The unspoken words between them stung. Hair clinging to her face from her watery cheeks, she felt to the ground. Every breath was hoarse and full of anger. Nothing felt right- her vision was clouded and contorted into anger.

Everything was fading away from her. Everything was leaving her. Everything was gone.

"No one stays with us," A voice in her head muttered cruelly.

"Who are you?!" Marienette screeched angrily.

"Someone who can help, if you join me," The voice continued," All I need is your gift and your problems will disappear,"

"No," She answered," I may be hurting but I will get through it,"

"Big mistake," The voice quickly responded.

Everything reappeared. Two new wolves were now circling her. One was red, the other tan yellow- each had burning orange eyes. Marienette growled as they bared her teeth at her. The red one lunged at her- she bit into its shoulder. It whimpered, collapsing. Whilst this was going on, the other male attempted to attack her leg- only for Marienette to knock him to the ground.

With one swipe of her paw, he was knocked out. The red wolf howled, Mari took this as her chance and legged it to attack him. However, as she was about to finish her jump, the wolf disappeared.

"What the?" She thought aloud, turning around.

The knocked out wolf had gone as well. Brain confused, Marienette detransformed. Her thoughts began to clear.

Juleka said she heard a voice- when she refused she was attacked. Rose admitted that her and Juleka had a fight before said girl became a werewolf. Juleka also explained she went to the forest.

Marienette had just met the foe tearing through the forest.

* * *

Adrien laid his head on the desk and groaned, Marienette hadn't been in school- Alya had been giving him death stares. The blonde assumed the girl didn't know her best friend's secret, only guessed he had done something to scare her off. Groaning, he lifted his head up. A raven-haired girl had just entered- looking red and flushed. The small common room that they were in had an awkward atmosphere upon it.

"Juleka," Marienette wheezed," We need to talk now,"

"Okay Mari, can Rose join us?"

"Yeah come on,"

The three girls left, Adrien couldn't help but follow. As he stalked them- well he wouldn't call it stalking but we will- he noticed that Mari was observing everything more closely. When they reached the end of the hallway- she pulled the other two into a classroom. One she forgot (quite conveniently) had a back entrance. The blonde went in that way and listened under a desk.

"Okay what's going on?" Rose questioned, Marienette steadied her breath.

"I think I have a lead on who is doing the attacks," Marienette began," I'm going to have to travel to the council to tell them,"

"Didn't you say that was about three days just to get there alone?" Juleka asked.

"If no problems occur, best case scenario I'm back within a week,"

"Worst case scenario?"

"A month,"

A silence descended among them. The thought of Mari possibly being away for a month scared him to say the least. Adrien desperately wanted to come out of hiding and beg her not to leave, but doing so would make their current state worse.

"How did you even find out the attack?" Rose further interrogated.

"Adrien knows,"

"WHAT?" The other two girls exclaimed in unison.

"He followed me," Mari answered with her monotone voice," Anyway- some words were shared. He left and I broke down. Every muscle was worn out and I felt everything disappear. A voice in my head told me to give up my gift in exchange for all my problems to disappear,"

"That happened to me, but instead of my gift he needed my assistance," Juleka responded, Rose seconded it.

"I also have reason to believe he and I are part of some prophecy," Marienette continued," My friend Trixie told me about it. Her mother is Trixx,"

"Did she set off the alarm?"

Marienette nodded. A bell rang around the room. The three girls split up and left for their classes. Adrien waited until they had left before doing so also. What was this prophecy that Mari was so hung up on? And leaving for a month- not on his watch.

Throughout the class Adrien would sometimes look back to the bluenette captivating his attention. She would notice quickly and he would turn away. The game continued, quite knowingly to Nino and Alya who assumed it was out of love for each other. Boy were they wrong... kind of.

Eventually the class concluded. With a deep sigh, Marienette hugged Alya and Nino- waved to Adrien. Then she left the class quite quickly. He tried to follow her but the girl had gone straight to her dorm to pack.

* * *

It was one in the morning- Marienette hadn't slept a wink. Mr Damocles had been informed of her journey and willingly agreed to it. Juleka, Rose and the raven-haired teen were near the edge of the forest. The small blonde girl was desperate for her friend to stay. Mari shook her head.

"Marienette are you really going to do this? Can't we just send a letter?" Rose pleaded.

"It's not as easy as that," Mari responded," I would need to find a wolf willing to go- this information is also extremely valuable it is best if I go,"

The blonde haired girl hugged the bluenette and waved her off into the forest. Marienette breathed out heavily, she was about to take her first step when a hand was on her arm. She turned on her heel.

"Look Rose I have to go-" Mari said but she looked up," Adrien?"

"I'm coming with you,"

"Your not- you don't even know what I'm doing," She replied, sassiness in her tone," See you later,"

"You can't stop me!"

Every step Marienette took, Adrien copied. She would always turn back and order him to return but he would refuse to do it.

"I could just transform and leave you," She muttered.

"You're too kind to do that," Adrien answered.

An idea popped into the girl's head. She chucked her bag to Adrien. He picked it up, confused. Mari slung it over his other shoulder- opposite to the one his bag was on. With a smile the teen transformed and gestured her back with her muzzle. Finally getting the message, Adrien clambered onto the werewolf's back. With a stiff bark they continued on through the wood.

* * *

 **And so the many tails of them annoying the heck out of each other will ensue!**

 **PS. I know my Marienette isn't subtle- but as you said she is a very spontaneous character, she goes to the forest when the rush of emotions hit because that's all she has been raised to do. Furthermore, they go to a school, any paparazzi would be turned away at the door and CCTV would pick up any of them entering.**

 **Anyway**

 _ **Keep howling guys**_


End file.
